Temporal Liberation Front
The Temporal Liberation Front was a multi-species alliance dedicated to using time travel to oppose the Temporal Accords and its enforcers, the Galactic Union and its 25th century predecessors, the Federation, Klingon Empire, Romulan Republic and their Alpha Quadrant Alliance. The TLF was created by the Krenim Noye under the guise of the "Envoy". ( ) History Following a temporal incursion by the AQA to defeat the Iconian Empire during the Iconian War in 2410, a change in the timeline led to the premature assimilation of the Tuterians by the Borg Collective, thus depriving Noye of his wife Clauda and their unborn child. Noye learned of the alteration from Clauda's personal logs, and blamed the Alliance for his loss. ( }}) Noye stole the temporal weapon ship and spent years hatching his plan. He had several Krenim allies and their ships. ( ) As the Envoy, Noye recruited the 29th century Na'kuhl faction led by General Vosk. The Na'kuhl and the Envoy provided Commander of the 23rd century Romulan Star Empire with a doomsday machine. Chulak planned to use this weapon to establish Romulan supremacy, but the control unit was destroyed by 31st century Federation Temporal Agency operative Timot Danlen and a 25th century AQA ship and crew. Chulak's planet killer crashed into Galorndon Core, rendering the planet uninhabitable once more. ( ) A Na'kuhl dreadnought delivered other doomsday machines to the Romulans and Klingons, who then attacked the Federation border. ( ) Also in the 2260s decade, the Na'kuhl dispatched squadrons, aided by Romulans, to Edren IV to disrupt the joint mining operation between the Federation and the Gorn Hegemony, but were defeated by an AQA away team. ( ) The Envoy then helped the Vorgon criminals Commander Boratus and Ajur of the in their attempt to steal Kal Dano's phase inhibitor, the Tox Uthat. Boratus and Ajur were unwilling to join the Envoy's political endeavor, but Boratus later joined to enact vengeance for Ajur's death during a fight with Danlen and an AQA team in Starfleet Headquarters in 2375. In subsequent chatter, Danlen learned of the name "Temporal Liberation Front". ( ) Next, the Envoy aided the Sphere Builders with their experiments in the ''Kelvin'' timeline in 2260. They were stopped by Danlen, the AQA and the of the . ( ) With the support of the Sphere Builders, the Envoy and his Krenim troops disrupted the signing of the Temporal Accords at New Khitomer in 2769. The Na'kuhl present at the event were not part of the TLF, and turned against both the Galactic Union and TLF forces. ) In 2410, the TLF, led by Specialist Krog, attacked the Alliance Summit on New Romulus. The AQA pursued Krog to the 29th century Na'kuhl system, where they destroyed Vosk's temporal facility. ( ) Further uptime, the TLF seized the New Khitomer fleet station. Admiral of the Terran Empire from the 25th century mirror universe revealed herself to be a member of the TLF. Noye had engineered for the to fall into the hands of the Terran Empire as a gift to Leeta. The 29th century Temporal Integrity Commission battled the now-KIV Annorax and assembled TLF fleet, but they escaped to Procyon V in the 26th century. ( ) There, the TLF attempted to form an expanse of transdimensional realm, the Sphere Builder's environment. Due to temporal manipulation, the battle repeated multiple times. With the aid of Federation and AQA factions, the Tox Uthat-equipped destroyed the expanse each time.( }}) Leeta removed her forces from the TLF when her boarding parties were defeated on the Enterprise-J. Danlen and the AQA boarded the KIV Annorax and captured Envoy Noye, ending the TLF. ( }}) Temporal Liberation Front members * Krenim Imperium rogue faction, led by Noye, 25th century. * Na'kuhl rogue faction, led by Vosk, 29th century. * Vorgon criminals, led by Boratus, 27th century. * Sphere Builders, 25th century. * Terran Empire, led by Leeta, 25th century. External link category:alliances category:organizations category:time travel